


Besando a Harry Styles

by Seabloom



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: #fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabloom/pseuds/Seabloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis siempre ha amado los labios de Harry, porque, él siempre ha amado a Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besando a Harry Styles

Louis podría decir muchas cosas de los labios de Harry, que eran suaves y rosados. Dulces, por la miel, en los días de verano. Cálidos las tardes de otoño mientras bebían chocolate. Agrietados en las mañanas de invierno, por las bajas temperaturas. Y los favoritos de Louis, rosados y algo hinchados en las madrugadas de primavera. Louis también podría nombrar las cosas que no le gustaban acerca de los labios de Harry. Odiaba verlos curvados hacía abajo, odiaba aún más cuando estos mostraban una gran sonrisa mientras sus ojos se encontraban borrosos. Sin embargo, lo único que Louis jamás soportaría, era, el salado sabor de lágrimas sobre los labios de Harry. Pero ni siquiera esas frías y tristes gotas impedirían que Louis lo besara, porque sus labios habían sido creados para complementarse y era casi lujuriosa la forma en que encajaban el uno con el otro. Louis amaba a Harry y, realmente no le importaba tener que besar su la mejilla detrás de un escenario, rozar sus manos frente a una fan distraída o, susurrar un pequeño “te amo” a través de un teléfono mientras miles de kilómetros los separan. Simplemente que sus ojos esmeraldas, que se encuentran a unos metros de distancia, mientras una entrevistadora demasiado amistosa hace preguntas tontas, se fijen en los suyos y sus hermosos labios se fundan en una sonrisa que deja sobresalir un pequeño hoyuelo, lo hace el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque, él simplemente ama a Harry Styles.


End file.
